Cigarettes and Alcohol
by Problem Child1
Summary: Finn and Stephanie discuss life and love. Oh, and they manage to do so while fighting.


Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls belongs to Amy and Dan Palladino

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls belongs to Amy and Dan Palladino. "Cigarettes and Alcohol" belongs to Oasis.

A/N: I know, I haven't written in forever, and this probably sucks something terrible, but here it is, my first one-shot in a while centered around, who else, Finn. Enjoy!

_I was looking for some action  
But all I found was cigarettes and alcohol_

The lighter wasn't working. He shook it, but to no avail. His lucky lighter was fucking broken. Finn let out a string of creative curses and threw the lighter against the door in a fit of frustration. He plucked the cigarette from his lips and stared at it mournfully as he slid down the wall to the floor.

The door he was facing flew open and Stephanie folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, you look pathetic. Do you mind not throwing things at the floor?"

"My fucking lighter broke," he mumbled to her, not even bothering to meet her eyes.

Stephanie sighed. "I'll be right back."

The door shut, once again putting a barrier between him and the party. The laughter and the music were further away again, leaving him alone with a broken lighter and an unused cigarette. He, Stephanie and Colin were having their house warming party, yet he was outside alone on the patio. Stephanie already had the beginning of a garden started. The laughter started up again and left as quickly as it had begun.

"Here," Stephanie said softly. He grabbed the beer bottle she offered him.

"You're juggling an awful lot," he commented.

She laughed and sat down next to him. She handed him a lighter, then sat down her drink and an ashtray.

Finn lit up his cigarette and inhaled deeply. The look on his face was one of pure bliss as he let the smoke slowly seep out from his lips. "Thanks, dear, you're a lifesaver. Want one?"

She shook her head and pulled out her own pack. "I'm good."

"When are you going to start smoking real cigarettes?"

"They're real," she protested as she seized the lighter from his fingers.

"American Spirits are fake. You have ultra light fake cigarettes."

"Shut it, I'm a girl."

Finn chuckled but didn't respond. The only sound heard was the sound of paper crinkling and burning until Stephanie turned slightly to get a better angle at him. "Why're you hiding out?"

He raised an eyebrow and blew out the smoke he'd held in from his last drag. "Hiding out?"

"Being out of sight, hibernating, lying dormant, concealing yourself, keeping your distance; need any other form of phrasing?"

"Have you been told recently that you're a bitch?"

"Not in the last hour," she quipped. "So spill, what's up? Usually you're a one man up there, mixing drinks for all the ladies and whatnot. Robert made me a terrible White Russian earlier."

"So this is about you?"

"When is it not?"

Finn lazily moved his bottle in a circle. "So when are you gonna marry me, Steph?"

"Hon, I told you, when you propose, I demand midgets in diapers and a ring that costs at least three months rent. It's like you don't know me at all." She stubbed out her cigarette.

"But I know you. Spill. This is your party. Well, our party. And you're out here, all Mr. Broody Pants."

He brought the label of the beer to eye level. "Who brought this?"

"Jesus Christ, Finn, just tell me what your fucking problem is!"

He finished his cigarette and flicked the butt into the fresh dirt of the garden – ignoring Stephanie's protest – and lit up another one. "You just need to know everything, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, curiosity and all that, I'm aware."

"Seriously, love, who brought the beer?"

"Rory. Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't," he muttered. "I was just wondering who had such awful taste."

Stephanie's eyes widened in realization. "You're an idiot," she blurted out.

"Excuse me, love?"

"You're an idiot," she repeated. "I can't believe you're jealous."

Finn took a long drag of his cigarette. "Jealous? You think I'm jealous?"

She put a comforting hand on his knee. "Look, I know it's hard. But Rory is cool people, seriously, and she's not going to take Logan away from you."

He choked on his cigarette smoke. "You think I'm jealous of Rory?" he managed between sharp intakes of breath.

She shrugged. "In retrospect, it makes total sense. You mope about when he's with her, and you're all weird when she's around. And you're totally a lot meaner when she's around."

"I don't mope."

She rolled her eyes. "You totally mope, don't give me that."

Before Finn could protest again, Colin opened the door. "Rory just kicked my ass at beer pong. What're you two up to?"

"Chain smoking," Finn replied.

"Did you know he's jealous of Rory?" Stephanie asked.

Colin laughed. "Of Rory? Please. He's totally in love with her." He sat down across from them and took out his own pack of cigarettes. "Either of you two have a lighter?"

"You're a twat," Finn growled.

"What? Fuck you," Colin replied automatically. He placed the cigarette behind his ear as Finn's comment caught up with him. "Wait, why am I a twat?"

"You just are. Done doing your impression of a bloody fish?" Finn snapped at Stephanie.

She quickly shut her mouth. "Rory?" she squeaked.

"Oh, that's why I'm a twat. This is awkward." Colin quickly stood up. "Well, this is my stop."

"Rory?" Stephanie repeated as Colin hastily made his way back inside.

"Ow." He glared at her. "Wanna be a little shriller, love? The dogs didn't hear you."

"Stop being so fucking defensive," she barked. "Don't fucking attack me, I'm not in love with my best friend's motherfucking girlfriend!"

"Keep it down!" he hissed.

"Goddamnit, Finn!"

"You know, it's not very ladylike to curse," he drawled, twisting his lips up slightly.

"Eat me." She tried not smiling at him, especially when he smirked at her. "Stop it, I'm mad at you."

"At me? Little ol' me?"

"Yes, you. Me. Mad. At you."

"But we can't help who we like."

"When the hell did you become so new age?"

"Just like no one can help how attracted they are to me," he continued, as if he hadn't heard her previous statement.

Stephanie sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How would I bring that into conversation?"

"I dunno, you managed to find time to tell Colin," she whined.

"I room with Colin. He's seen me naked. And he's seen my O-face. He deserves to know things like that."

"Okay, mister, I live with you too. And who hasn't seen you naked?"

"It's embarrassing," he muttered.

"Embarrassing? Hon, don't be embarrassed. Why would I judge?"

"I know, I mean, you had such a good reaction," he replied sarcastically.

"Oh, bite me; that was surprise, not judgment. I really didn't see that one coming. I'd be less shocked if you'd told me you and Colin were getting married."

"Oh, we didn't tell you…" he trailed off. "This is awkward."

She laughed and punched him lightly. He took out his pack of cigarettes and frowned. "Last cigarette. Oh well." He lit it and threw the lighter to Stephanie.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked.

He blew smoke into the air. "No offense, but not really. I mean, what would I tell you? I don't know why I do, but I do. I deal with it."

"With cigarettes and alcohol," she teased.

The door opened and a smiling Rory peered out at them. "Hey, guys, Logan wants to know if you guys are done hiding out if you want to play King's Cup with us."

"Hello, love!" Finn said brightly. He snuffed out his half smoked cigarette, which did not go unnoticed by Stephanie. "We're just coming in." He stood up and held his hand out to help Stephanie. He threw his arms around the two girls. "Who wants shots?"

The End


End file.
